The Quest For 200: A Kris Williams Weightgain Fanfic
by SapphicCurves
Summary: Set two years in the future, Kris Williams of Ghost Hunters fame continues to struggle with her weight; a female friend harbouring a longstanding crush decides to make her move.
1. Chapter 1

AUSTRALIA, 2019

Category: First Time/Weight Gain

Disclaimer: "Ghost Hunters" and "Ghost Hunters International" and its characters are the property of the SyFy and T.A.P.S. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author.

Susan pressed the doorbell and waited excitedly.

In the almost four years she'd known her neighbor she'd watched with ever increasing lust as the brunette's weight fluctuated wildly. When Kris first arrived in Australia she'd packed 161 pounds onto a curvaceous five-foot-eight-inch frame, but the former model's inactivity had caused her weight to balloon, slowly at first, then spiking two years later to the 190s, only to drop back to 160 for her wedding - but it thankfully hadn't lasted.

By the spring of 2018 Kris' weight had crept back up, first to the 170s, then the 180s, and had since vacillated with the brunette's seemingly endless series of quickly-abandoned mini-diets. Susan knew her neighbor had long been a stress eater, and the former model had been exhibiting ever increasing signs of agitation of late. With her husband away for weeks and months at a time, combined with living a homebody's life in a different country, Kris' mind was free to dwell on the various factors fueling her anxiety.

Politics. Unemployment. Isolation. Weight.

Not to mention the relentless ticking of the hands of Time.

Since turning 38 back in February the brunette's stress level had clearly kicked up a notch. Being the only other American in the immediate area, Susan had become the former model's de facto confidante, listening patiently as Kris lamented her body's slow "deterioration". The big 4-0 loomed just 18 months away and clearly weighed on the brunette.

Ironically, Susan thought Kris was only starting to hit her absolute physical peak. Since first meeting the brunette four years before she'd studiously watched back episodes of _Ghost Hunters_ and _GHI_ , and while quite pretty in her youth, Kris had since transformed into an absolutely jaw-droppingly beautiful woman blessed with a devastatingly rich body: she was one of those rare women who miraculously maintained a relatively narrow waist despite her ever increasing weight, packing seemingly every new pound onto her arms, boobs, legs and ass. The end result were curves that would make Kim Kardashian blush.

 _Incredible._

Not that Kris saw it that way, of course - the brunette was nothing if not crippled by her own ego. She loathed her curves, openly longing for her television-era weight of 130, even though it was a number she hadn't touched in over a decade. And, given her ever slowing metabolism, would likely - and hopefully - never revisit.

No, she was a woman destined to forever carry an extra fifty pounds - or more.

And Susan was constantly working to increase that number.

Like now, for instance - clutched in her hands was a Tupperware tray filled with still-warm brownies, baked specifically for the occasion: Kris' sweet tooth was a thankfully powerful force, greater even than the former model's willpower to resist.

The door opened. The bathrobe-clad brunette's delicately-shaped eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Sue! Hey!"

"Here you go," smiled the blonde, thrusting the Tupperware tray at the former model. "I made a little something, hope you like."

Kris hesitated for a moment before cautiously prying open the lid.

"What's...oh, crap..."

The sweet scent of freshly-baked brownies wafted around both women.

The brunette snapped the lid back shut.

"Fuck, Sue...this is going to kill my diet!"

"You can worry about that another day," consoled the blonde, pushing the container into the former model's hands. "Just enjoy."

Kris reluctantly accepted the gift, clearly understanding the consequences. But Susan could detect the glimmer of yearning in the deep chestnut eyes - the brunette would consume them all. Hopefully in short order.

 _Perfect._

"Well, come on in," invited the former model, Susan crossing the threshold into her friend's home.

Kris led the blonde into her kitchen and slid the tray onto the counter.

"I'll be right back," said the brunette, heading to the downstairs staircase. "I gotta put my wash into the drier...in the meantime make yourself at home."

"Wilco."

Susan smiled as Kris disappeared down the stairs, leaning back against the counter and taking in her friend's kitchen. The sink was full of dirty dishes, the counter cluttered with plates, crumpled towels, cups and cutlery.

The former model was turning into something of a slob. Which only served to excite the blonde even more.

 _She's getting lazy...perfect._

Pushing off from the counter, Susan made her way to the refrigerator. Pinned to the door by a magnetic clip was a sheet of paper with scribbled numbers and dates.

Susan's pulse surged as she took in the significance of what she was reading: it was a record of Kris' weight struggles for the past several months.

The most recent entry, scribbled down just days before, excited the blonde to no end.

She licked her lips as she took in the number.

198.6

 _Fuck...she's so close..._

Less than twenty-five ounces were separating the brunette from the magical 200-pound mark.

She had to get her there; with any luck, the brownies just might do it. The blonde wiped her brow, the back of her hand damp with sweat.

Susan moved to the breakfast nook. Conspicuous on the center of the small table was an open box, now empty - but the crumbs and circular stains in the cardboard were telltale signs it had recently held a quartet of donuts.

Now all in Kris' belly.

 _Oh, God..._

Susan swallowed hard, a bead of sweat trickling down her temple.

 _More...have to get more into her..._

"Sorry about that," announced the brunette as she suddenly reappeared in the kitchen, causing Susan to jump slightly. "Just didn't want to leave the load sitting in the washer, it hasn't been draining right since last year, so..."

The blonde blinked. Kris had changed out of her bathrobe and was now clad in what could at best be described as gym attire. She sported grey sweatpants and a pink sleeveless tank top, the salmon clashing terribly with the visible blue bra straps digging into the brunette's soft shoulders. Susan's eyes were instantly drawn to the deep, freckled cleavage.

More tellingly, the top was blotched with several food stains, which had been hastily - and ineffectively - scrubbed. Susan knew Kris must've been completely out of options to wear it.

 _She's got nothing else that fits...fuck..._

"So," breathed the blonde casually, trying to keep the lust from seeping into her voice, "Watcha been up to?"

Kris slowly slipped past her and made her way to the kitchen counter, belatedly attempting to clear its cluttered surface.

"Nothing, as usual," lamented the brunette as she filled the sink to overflowing. "No one's interested in anything I pitch. I'm starting to think my TV window is closed...not much work out there for fat forty year-olds..."

"Oh, come on," soothed Susan as she made her way to the former model. "You're nowhere near fat and you're not even forty yet, give yourself a break!"

Kris chuckled miserably as she dumped a handful of cutlery into the sink. "Both those statements are debatable...I can't fit into fucking anything anymore and I'm hitting thirty-nine in barely four months. I'm finished."

Susan's heart throbbed at the emotion in the brunette's voice. Grasping the Tupperware container she drew up next to the former model.

"Here," said the blonde, holding up a brownie square under the brunette's nose. "Treat yourself."

Kris rolled her eyes as she shoehorned a plate vertically into the back of the sink. "Fuck, Sue...more sweets is the _last_ thing I need..."

"C'mon, you deserve a break," urged the blonde, moving the brownie closer until it hovered less than an inch from the former Ghost Hunter's mouth.

"Still warm," encouraged Susan, gently nudging the treat into the plush lower lip. "C'mon..."

The former model became very still. Finally sighing, she reluctantly parted her lips enough for the blonde to press a corner of the confection into her mouth.

"Atta girl," cooed Susan as the brunette bit off a third of the brownie and began to chew. "See, that wasn't so bad..."

Kris closed her eyes and relished the treat. "Oh fuck, this is decadent..."

"Told ya."

Kris slowly shook her head as she continued savoring the brownie bits. "I swear, you must be shacked up with Gordon Ramsey."

"Nah," grinned Susan, pressing another brownie corner into the brunette's mouth. "I just know my way around a kitchen, is all."

The blonde's heart rate was racing; here she was, actually _feeding_ Kris Williams, the brunette's devastatingly rich body only inches from hers.

And what a body it was; the snug-fitting, stretchable pink top did nothing to conceal the former model's curves - if anything it emphasized them, the sensual rolls of the brunette's midsection clearly discernible. The brunette's thick, bare arms further stoked Susan's lust, the smooth, freckled skin just begging to be stroked and caressed.

 _Damn..._

Susan was intensely conscious of the incredible intimacy of the moment: she knew Kris was not a touchy-feely type - to be this far within the brunette's personal space and engaged in this particular activity was akin to winning the lottery.

She swallowed simultaneously with the brunette's final gulp.

The blonde decided to press the advantage. Grasping another browning square from the tray, she pressed it to the former model's lips.

Kris backed hastily away, waving off the proffered treat. "I can't!"

"Sure you can!"

"No, not right now," protested the brunette. "Sue, I had four fucking donuts for breakfast just a couple of hours ago, I've wrecked my diet enough for one day!"

Susan smiled impishly and edged closer. "Well then, one more won't make any difference."

She held the brownie under the brunette's nose, letting the sweet scent work its magic.

The former model was trying desperately to resist. "I just...I can't...oh, what the Hell..."

The brunette finally caved with a sigh, biting into the fresh brownie.

"There," grumbled Kris, her voice partly muffled by the disintegrating confection. "Happy now?"

"Just go with it," soothed the blonde. "You don't need to diet, you look fantastic."

Kris rolled her eyes. "I look like shit!"

Susan pressed another chunk of brownie into the brunette's mouth. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Kris...you're a knockout."

Kris hastily cupped her hand below her chin to catch crumbling bits of brownie.

"I'm fucking SIXTY pounds over my goal weight, Sue," lamented the brunette after she'd swallowed the last of the treat. "SIXTY!"

"And never looked better," countered the blonde as she fished out a third brownie from the tray. "Here..."

Kris backed away and frowned, her gaze suddenly suspicious. "Okay, what the Hell? Are you TRYING to fatten me up?"

Susan shrugged sheepishly. "Just go with it...c'mon, just one more..."

The brunette's exquisite eyebrows shot upwards. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Here," returned the blonde as she bit off a corner of her own brownie, running the crumbling confection around the inside of her mouth. "Let me show you..."

Tossing the Tupperware tray onto the counter, she closed on the brunette. She would put her cards on the table.

Finally.

Sliding up to the former model, she clasped her hands to the older woman's head before pressing her lips to the brunette's.

She pushed her tongue and brownie chunks into the former Ghost Hunter's warm mouth.

Kris instantly yanked her hands away and stumbled backward, breaking the embrace. She hastily spat the brownie crumbs onto the floor, her eyes wide in shock.

"What the fuck was _that?_ "

Susan slowly drew up to the brunette, raising her hand to lightly brush the older woman's cheek.

"You're a smart girl, Kris," breathed the blonde, pressing her body against the older woman's. "You'll figure it out..."

She locked lips with the former model's.

Once again the brunette hastily disengaged, nearly knocking over one of the breakfast nook's chairs in the process.

"Stop it!" croaked the former Ghost Hunter, grasping the back of the chair she'd almost knocked over and sliding it before her as an impromptu shield. "Get out of my house! You - you're sick!"

"Oh, come on," returned Susan as she sauntered up to the improvised barrier, placing her hands on the brunette's. The tactic worked - Kris quickly jerked her hands back from the touch, allowing the blonde to drag the chair off to the side. "There's no need for that..."

Susan drew forward, Kris backing away nervously until she backed into the breakfast nook's far wall - she'd cornered herself.

"I guess you've never been with a girl, huh?" asked Susan softly as she pressed once more against the older woman's softness. "Don't knock it 'till you've tried it, Kris..."

"S-stop," gasped the brunette as Susan pressed her mouth to the side of the former's model's neck, planting gentle kisses as she slowly worked her way up to her ear.

"I know you're lonely," whispered the blonde, nibbling the brunette's ear lobe. "You sit in this house and worry about time passing you by but you still have so much to offer..."

"Not to you," rasped the former model, squirming under the blonde's gentle assault on her ear.

"So beautiful," cooed Susan as she moved her kisses along the brunette's jawline. "So soft..."

"S-stop it," begged Kris, her voice hoarse. "Please..."

"Just go with it," countered the blonde, moving her kisses to the curve of the brunette's throat, the former model raising her chin skyward with a groan in response. "Let it happen..."

"This...isn't right," gasped Kris, clutching the blonde's shoulders. "Shouldn't...mustn't..."

"Love you," breathed Susan as she slowly trailed kisses down the older woman's throat. "So much...

"You don't," croaked the brunette, her fingers digging into Susan's shoulders. "You can't..."

The blonde moved her kisses down between the barely discernible undulations of the former model's clavicles, until she began pressing her lips into the soft, plush valley of the brunette's cleavage.

"You're a Goddess," whispered Susan, burying her face into the yielding, freckled flesh.

Kris threw her head back and moaned.

"Oh, fuck..."

Susan pressed deeper, forcing the stretchable material of the brunette's top and bra lower. The flesh here was even softer and glistening with sweat, the curves rising and falling with ever increasing intensity.

"God, let's make these even bigger," gasped Susan, pressing her lips into the moist flesh.

"Freak," rasped the brunette.

Susan grinned into the soft flesh. Despite the brunette's protestations, the older woman was doing nothing to extract herself from the situation. She easily could, of course - she had a good fifty pounds on the blonde, after all.

She wanted it. Not that she'd ever admit it, of course - Kris was very much an ego-driven woman. But a deep, primal part of the brunette definitely - desperately - wanted it.

It was time to turn it up a notch.

Susan bent down and slipped out of the brunette's clutches.

"What the fuck -"

The blonde winked at the former Ghost Hunter as she retrieved her Tupperware tray from the counter. "What, I thought you wanted me to stop?"

"I - I meant - I mean I didn't -"

Susan grinned at the brunette as she fished out another brownie square. "Finally getting a bit of a taste for girl-on-girl action, maybe?"

Kris glared at her. "I never said that!"

"Ah. My bad, then."

The blonde held the brownie square before the former model's chin. "Here you go...open wide."

Kris' hands balled into fists at her sides. "You've got to be kidding!"

"Come on," urged Susan. "Sex and chocolate...it doesn't get any better than that, Kris."

"If you think I'm ab- mmphh!"

Kris stumbled back, reacting to the brownie that had just been shoved into her mouth.

"Eat up," encouraged Susan as she fished out another brownie piece from the tray. "There's plenty more where that came from."

The brunette removed the confection from her mouth and frowned at the blonde. "You're sick, you know that? On top of everything else, you WANT me to gain weight?!"

Susan drew very close, her sudden proximity cutting off the former Ghost Hunter's chain of thought. Barely an inch separated their noses.

"You're so fucking hot at this weight, Kris," voiced the blonde softly. "The curves suit you...stop fighting them. You're just making yourself miserable."

"I won't stop fighting!" exclaimed the ex-model angrily. "I will _never_ accept being this weight! Never!"

"Part of you already has," countered Susan gently, marveling at the brunette's striking features. Even with her unkempt hair and lack of makeup, Kris had lost none of the beauty that had landed her on Ghost Hunters over a dozen years earlier. Her skin had become increasingly freckled and the lines around her chestnut eyes had deepened, but she'd so far managed to successfully hold off the relentless advance of time. "You're fighting a war with yourself, a war you can't win. Your body has already declared victory."

"I'm not a goddamned slave to my body!" declared the brunette, her voice straining with emotion. "I won't stop fighting! I'll get back to where I need to be!"

"How many failed diets has it been now, Kris?" countered Susan, gently brushing long brown locks from the ex-model's ear. "Just go with it...the sooner you come to terms with your weight the sooner you'll get that stress out of your life."

"Never!"

Susan smiled sadly. "Your and I both know you'll never get back there, even if you won't admit it to yourself. Four years of constant battles have changed nothing. So it comes down to a simple choice, Kris: learn to be happy with yourself or continue to wallow in misery for the rest of your life. Let go."

The brunette's eyes glistened. "I...can't!"

"You can," whispered Susan, her lips lightly brushing the ex-model's. "Just let go...and learn to love yourself again."

Tears trickled down the freckled cheeks.

"I...I..."

"So beautiful," breathed Susan as she merged her lips to the brunette's.

The brownie fell to the floor with a moist _thunk_.

Kris collapsed into her, the blonde hastily tossing the Tupperware container onto the counter as she fought to maintain her balance, the brunette's body leaning heavily against hers. Susan cradled the ex-model's head against her shoulder.

The ex-model was sobbing, her shoulders shaking with emotion.

"There, there," cooed Susan, holding the brunette consolingly. "I know it's hard to accept something you've spent your whole life fighting...but it'll put you back on the path to self-love."

"I'M...FAT!" wailed the ex-model into the blonde's shoulder.

"Of course you aren't," returned Susan, patting the brunette's trembling back. "You're curvy. And gorgeous as fuck. Hell, you're hotter now than you ever were on those shows."

"Am...not," sobbed the brunette.

"You are," said Susan soothingly. "And it's not even close...and you were a knockout back then, so..."

Kris' sobs were briefly interrupted by a tearful guffaw.

"You have me...on such a pedestal..."

"As befits a Goddess," cooed the blonde, nuzzling the brunette's cheek.

Another sobbing laugh. "Better...reinforce it..."

Susan smiled.

"Come on," whispered Susan as she slowly guided the brunette to the living room. Sitting the ex-model onto the only free space on the couch, the blonde quickly swept aside the detritus of months of home living onto the coffee table and took a seat next to the older woman.

"You're gonna get through this," said Susan, stroking the former Ghost Hunter's thick upper arm. "In fact, what say we mark the occasion?"

Kris wiped her moist cheeks with the back of her hand. "Mark...how?"

"Wait right here."

Susan bolted to the kitchen and retrieved the Tupperware container. Returning to the couch, she offered one of the chocolate squares to the brunette.

"There...let's celebrate."

Kris swallowed nervously. "I...I don't know if I can do this..."

"Sure you can," countered Susan. "Here, I'll hold it, all you have to do is chew...you don't even have to get your fingers dirty."

Gently pressing the confection into the brunette's lips, Susan watched in satisfaction as Kris finally bit off a corner.

"Atta girl," cooed the blonde as the ex-model slowly chewed, eyeing the blonde with uncertainty. "See, that's not so hard...here, have another..."

Susan continued feeding the brunette, fishing out one brownie square after another until the Tupperware tray held nothing but crumbs.

 _Fuck...that had to be two thousand calories right there..._

Kris finally swallowed the last of the confections.

"Happy now?"

"God, that was so fucking hot," purred the blonde.

The ex-model raised an eyebrow.

"Sicko."

"Were they good?"

The brunette seemed to struggle with herself for a few moments.

"Yes," she finally admitted in a low voice.

Susan grinned and shot up from the couch.

"What are you -"

"Be right back!" blurted the blonde as she scampered into the kitchen.

She made her way to the fridge and opened the door, her eyes eagerly scanning the cluttered contents.

Soda pop...eggs...milk...cheese slices...various juices...a seemingly endless supply of condiments scattered without rhyme of reason...

Her eyes found a suitable target. _Bingo!_

On the middle shelf was a cardboard box, the lid stained by grease. Within lay the substantial remains of a formerly large pizza - a Deluxe, from the look of it.

Grasping the box, Susan slammed the door closed and scuttled back to the living room.

"You can't be serious," said Kris as Susan slid the box onto the coffee table. "I've had enough to last 'til monday!"

The blonde flopped down onto the couch and pulled one of the frigid slices from the box. "Oh come on, live a little...here."

She held the pointy end to the brunette's mouth. "C'mon girl...you can do this."

Kris frowned. "There's a world of difference between 'curvy' and 'obese'! Forget it!"

Susan slid along the couch until her hip squeezed against the brunette's. "Just the one slice...c'mon, pleeeaaassseee?"

The former Ghost Hunter rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Oh, for God's sake..."

And duly bit off the pizza slice's tip.

"There you go," cooed the blonde encouragingly. Jumping to her feet, she slid the pizza box to the end of the coffee table before shoehorning herself between the brunette and the end of the couch.

"What are you doing?"

Susan braced her back against the couch's armrest and wrapped her legs around the ex-model's waist.

"What the fuck -"

Susan pulled hard, her legs dragging the brunette backwards until the older woman flopped back against her.

"Ack!"

"There," breathed the blonde as the full weight of the brunette was pressing against her. She held her legs firmly wrapped around the older woman's hips, while her free hand slid over her swollen midsection. "That's better."

"You're a fucking weirdo, you know that?"

"And yet you're letting me do it."

"I've lost my mind."

Susan smiled as she snaked her arm around the brunette's shoulder, holding the pizza slice up to the ex-model's mouth. "Next."

A deep breath. "Why am I doing this..."

"C'mon," urged the blonde, gently prodding the plush lips. "Open up..."

Kris hesitated for a few moments before finally taking the requisite bite.

"There you go," whispered Susan, her hand moving in slow, loving circles over the brunette's swollen tummy. "Every bite makes you even hotter...have another..."

"Freak," mumbled the brunette through a half-filled mouth.

"You're so soft..."

Another bite. More slow, soft stroking of the brunette's stomach.

They continued their improvised ritual until the the last bit of pizza had finally worked its way down into the stomach Susan was lovingly caressing.

"God, I feel like I'm going to burst," lamented the brunette.

"Hmmmm," cooed the blonde, continuing to slowly stroke the ex-model's midsection. "You feel so goooood..."

Slowly drifting her hand until it was in the centre of the brunette's swollen tummy, she suddenly pressed inward - firmly.

"What are you - hurg!"

Kris quickly cupped a hand over her mouth.

"Wow, you really _are_ full, aren't you?" marveled the blonde.

"You fucking moron!" snapped the brunette. "I almost hurled!"

Susan nuzzled her way through the thick bass of chestnut hair until her lips brushed the older woman's nape. "Let's keep going."

"No!"

The blonde fished another pizza slice from the box. "Just one more."

"You said that last time!"

Susan leaned in, breathing into the brunette's ear.

Kris shuddered in response. "Fuck..."

"Do it for me," breathed the blonde. "I'll give you a massage you won't soon forget afterwards, promise."

An exasperated sigh.

"Dammit..."

She opened her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Susan gave her best Cheshire Cat grin as Kris opened the door.

The former Ghost Hunter arched a perfectly-shaped eyebrow at the Tupperware container proffered before her.

The brunette sighed. "What is it this time?"

"White chocolate cheesecake," announced Susan proudly. It had been a major investment in time and effort, the cream cheese, white chocolate and heavy cream filling requiring constant monitoring over its four and a half hour baking time. But the result had been worth it.

And it would be again, as Kris eyed the plastic wrap covering with a mixture of hunger, reluctance and curiosity.

The hunger won out.

"Oh, fine, then," said the brunette as she spun on her heels and retreated into her house.

Susan strolled into the dwelling and closed the door behind her. She was used to the routine by now.

Every week, she would show up at Kris' door with a food offering. The brunette would roll her eyes, cuss and otherwise voice her irritation and displeasure.

But she never turned her away.

She would invariably try and lose the weight she'd packed on by going to the local gym, but it was a losing battle — she was not an exercise junkie. Never had been. Never would be.

Now less than a month from 40, Kris' metabolism was becoming increasingly stubborn in its refusal to assist in shedding her ever increasing weight.

Not that Susan minded of course — the former Ghost Hunter's curves had become even more mind-blowing: the girth of her arms, the ever-increasing swell of her breasts, the increasingly prominent bulges around her midsection – she was becoming a living fertility goddess.

Having finally cracked the 200-pound mark for good during the Christmas holidays after several months of seesaw battles that had seen the brunette alternately nudge above and dip below the long-awaited milestone, Kris had been inching ever closer to her all-time high of 203.

As she followed the brunette into the bedroom, Susan was determined this was the day she'd finally push Kris over that almost mystical mark.

~ oOo ~

Kris stood facing the scale, Susan pressing into her back. The blonde stroked the former Ghost Hunter's bare stomach in slow, concentric circles while her free hand held a wedge of cheesecake to her mouth.

"Come on, sweetie," cooed Susan into the brunette's ear. "Just one more slice…you can do this."

"I'm going to burst," croaked Kris, a tear trickling from the corner of her eye to slowly run down her exquisite cheek.

"That's kinda the idea," echoed Susan, her excitement percolating. "Go on, girl…you're so, so close…"

Kris drew in a shuddering breath.

"Fuck."

Closing her eyes, she opened her mouth and surrendered to the inevitability.

"Atta girl," voiced Susan encouragingly as she slowly pressed the cheesecake into the brunette's mouth. "That's the entire thing…four thousand calories…"

Kris chewed the impossibly rich confection, swallowing as Susan slowly pressed in the final slice. Crumbs tumbled from her lips and littered the floor.

"Almost there," breathed the blonde, gently driving in the remaining wedge.

"Hmfff," groaned Kris, beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

Susan's fingers reached the plush, soft lips; a final, guttural swallow.

It was gone.

She rubbed Kris' bloated tummy with renewed vigour; she could feel the heat emanating from the swollen bulge.

"It's all in you, now," cooed the blonde.

"You bitch," lamented Kris, her voice hoarse. She swayed unsteadily on her feet. And no wonder: eight large wedges of cheesecake had filled her to capacity and then some.

"Let's see how you did," said Susan as she pressed herself against the brunette's back, inching her towards the scale.

"Fuck you."

"Go on, sweetie," voiced the blonde. "You did so good…"

She nudged the brunette further. The former Ghost Hunter resisted for a few moments.

But finally – and nervously – stepped onto the scale.

The dial spun.

Susan pulled back slightly so as not to influence the needle's final position. Kris' eyes remained resolutely closed, as though not seeing the number would somehow invalidate its realness.

But there would be no denying the effects of four thousand calories of rich, white chocolate cheesecake.

The blonde gasped.

The needle nudged 206.

"Oh God…"

"I don't want to hear it," croaked Kris.

"You did it, girl," breathed Susan as she pressed into the brunette's back and writhed against her. "A new record! Two hundred and –"

"Don't say it!"

"—and six!"

The former Ghost Hunter's creamy shoulders slumped.

"…fuck."

"Come on," said Susan as she grabbed the brunette's hand and excitedly led her back to the bedroom. "We have to celebrate this."

"You sick bitch."

~ oOo ~

Susan lay sprawled atop the brunette, the former Ghost Hunter's soft, freckled flesh drenched with sweat.

"You are incredible," whispered the blonde.

"You're a freak," panted Kris.

Turning her head, Susan pressed her lips to the brunette's nipple and suckled. Her fingers slowly drove further between Kris' legs, her wrist now completely buried inside the former Ghost Hunter.

The sensation was mind-boggling; the brunette was impossibly soft, warm and moist.

She pressed her cheek to the heaving breast, the rapid thumping of the heart beneath clearly discernible.

"Next stop, two hundred and ten," breathed the blonde.

"Screw off."

Susan drove her hand in deeper. Kris's thick, glistening body shuddered in response.

"Love you," cooed the blonde.

"Hate you," croaked the brunette.

Susan's hand slowly progressed another inch. Two. Three.

Her outstretched fingers brushed against impossibly tender flesh.

Kris threw her head back and gasped. Her heart rate spiked into overdrive.

Susan smiled.

"Time to get another food baby in you."


End file.
